unknown ( Broken soul )
by merawinchester
Summary: Dean X OC daughter from the other world ( our world where Sam and Dean are just actors ) Set to season 8 My own vision for season 8
1. Chapter 1

**Unknown ( broken soul)**

A / N : I do not own supernatural or any of the characters

Dean and Sam X OC daughter from the other world ( our world where Sam and Dean are just actors )

Set to season eight and maybe it is going to be spoilers for what coming after that , still do not decide it

No Beta and English is not my first language so forgive me

I accept requests and I love to be apart in challenges

I write about supernatural and vampire diaries

And that is it …hope you are going to enjoy my story

Chapter one

The girl who came out of nothing

Coming back from normal hunt …on the road one more time again , with big loses but also with somethings that he won , he won his brother one more time again , he lost his angel , his friend , the soldier he was counting down on him on more time again , that was the hunter's life big loses all the time and bid wins in rare times and Dean accepted that or at least he was trying to as long as he had his brother beside him he thought that he is able to do everything , is able to fix anything .

Eyes on the road with all that thoughts inside his head ..looking at Sam quick looks from time to time thinking that his sleep is not peaceful as it looks , thinking of what Sam did to him , not looking for him was a thing but leaving all what he had in the last year for him that was..he could not describe it , he felt sorry but at the same time he was not able to let him go for a girl , for a normal life or whatever

When his eyes were on the road again his phone vibrated in his pocket , looking at the number it was unknown so he decide to answer it :

" Hallo , it is Dean Winchester . Who is talking ?" saying in a low tone in his voice trying not to wake his brother up , he already felt enough guilt when it comes to be thinking about him

" It is Sara ..Sara walker " she answered with a soft tone in her voice – hesitated -after a while of silence

He stopped suddenly on the dark road , feeling surprised to hear that name again after all this years , he gave a last look to his brother to make sure that he was – still – sleeping and he got out of the car to continue the conversation

" Hey Sara..what remined you of me after all that time ?" he asked not less hesitated than her

" Yeah good question for the only woman that you married in your life " she said kind of joking but also kind of blaming him for divorcing her

He answered her with silence , he was not ready for such kind of situation now , he was still on the edge , broking from inside and feeling like he was in hell

-" Listen , I am sorry for bringing this up again but there is something more important right now ..look I know it is bad to bring this up on the phone and we need to talk about this face to face as quick as possible but you need to have an idea about what is coming next .. I know what kind of life you have but .."

\- " Just get into the subject " he said cutting off her words

-" Ok , I have a baby girl from you " she stayed silent after that waiting for a respond or a reaction from him

He faced her words with silence , he did not know what to say or what to do , he felt surprised , getting his fingers through his hair and then answering her

-" You must be kidding right ? that can not be happening ? if you were pregnant why did not you tell me ? " he said kind of angry and surprised keeping his low tone while looking at Sam

-" I tried Dean ! but you were gone already ! I came back with the tests of my pregnancy in my hand this night to find a note from you and divorce's papers ! you went back hunting , you wanted to go back to your family and life and I was not able to stop you …so I just followed your wish …"

\- " It has been ten years now …" he said trying to calm down feeling guilty for what he did to her

\- " Yeah Dean ! it has been ten years now and that is the reason I am calling , I got my life upside down because of you and I ran to other world to try to make it possible for me and her to live but again there were things that came up and I need help " she was the angry one at that moment

\- " Ok ! let us meet and talk about this .. I .. ah I will give you the address so you can come "

He gave her the address of the bunker and ended up the call , he got inside the car wiping his face with one hand , he started to drive again and then he waked his brother up

" Wake up sun shine " he said trying to be like always

" What ? Did we make it that fast ?" he asked with a sleepy voice

" No .. but something came up and we need to talk about it "

Hearing Dean saying that he needed to talk Sam knew that was something big and maybe even more than supernatural , it was Sam's role to talk at all times so knowing that Dean needed to talk that meant – probably – a disaster

" I am all ears " he said clearing his voice and setting well

Then told him the story from ten years ago until that moment , he waited for him to answer but all what he was getting from him was just nothing

" So what ?" Dean tried to figure out what was Sam thinking

" It is just .. ah .. Dean ! honestly I .. I do not know " he said and then turned to face him after his eyes were on the road

" you know I should say that that girl is our responsibility .. think about how many women we broke their hearts with that love we had for them and she was your wife – I can not believe that you were married until now – but beside that it is the truth .. in different situation I should say that we must help whatever that is going to cost us but with what we are in ..this whole crap Dean .. are we going to drag innocent girl inside all of this even if she is blood .. even she is family ?"

" We still do not know if she .. is you know .. really mine "

" Whatever Dean .. with a simple DNA test we can know .. that isn't the problem now .. we barely got back to our life .. you are.. you know still on the edge , after all you lived and I am not like I was too ..just anyway let us hear what she is going to say "

After half hour they made it to the bunker , there was a car already waiting for them , hearing the Impala Sara got out of her car , she looked different , her clothes style , her walk and almost everything about her and that was not everything there was a man and a sixteen- year- old girl with her.

Before anything they got into the bunker to talk , Sam and Dean put their things on the ground then they offered Sara , the man and the little girl a seat .. the girl stayed little away from them to give them space to talk that Dean started it angrily

" She can not ne my girl , she is at least sixteen – year – old , and who is the hell this guy and why are you like that ? "

" Dean.." Sam called trying to help him calm down as even he was talking in a low tone but all of his reactions and the way he was talking at it told that he was on the edge of going crazy

" It is ok Sam , just let him say what he wants to .. this guy is my husband .. he is Egyptian that is the reason he is different .. I got married and lived in Egypt for the last sixteen years in my life that is the reason I am different as I am whole new .. new husband , new country , new live standard ,new religion and whole new life oh I forgot beside being in whole new world , you know that world where you are just actors .. I lived there for the last ten years here that were sixteen years there .."

" What ? how ? " Sam asked first feeling confused

" It is not our problem now .. the summary is that every couple of years a gate between my world and this world is getting opened and with Dean my ex husband I was not sure I was going to live safely away from that supernatural world so I got my chance and I lived there "

" So ? what the hell is the problem now ?" Dean asked still feeling little angry

" The problem is that my daughter is missing now " the man said " every world has its rules and to help getting back my daughter ..yours can not live any longer in our world " he said with a sigh feeling little sad to say this

" So wait .. you mean that my daughter has to sacrifice so your daughter can live normal happy life "

Sam looked at him with surprise look in his eyes , surprised with how fast did Dean admit the girl was his

-" You know …" Dean continued " What is making me very surprised that Winchesters are the same everywhere .. we always sacrifice even for the wrong people "

\- " She is doing this for her sister not for wrong people " the man almost yelled

\- Just come down " Sara said to the man then she turned to face Sam and Dean " This is the DNA test .. I had your tooth brush back then so I made it .. if you want you can do it again "

\- " How could you .. " Sam was not able to finish the sentence , it was hard for him to believe that they are giving up on her that easy

\- " It is her choice as well .. she is big enough to know what is the best for her "

\- " Done " Dean said

\- " We are getting her back " Sam continued after his brother to make it clear that they accepted her , maybe couple of hours ago they were hesitated to accept her but now after hearing all of this they can not give up on her , she was what they have after all they had already lost

\- " One more thing " Sara said as she stood up preparing herself to leave

\- " we have been here since a weak , so we took care of his legal papers .. she is going to study and take her tests at the embassy so you do not need to worry about that .. she works on the internet so do not worry she earns her living so do not worry she will not be burden on you .. I mean you will not have problems affording her "

\- " GREAT DEAL "

\- " We accept her whatever " Sam said as he and Dean were becoming more angry and aggressive

The girl sat up when they were going to leave , Sara gave her a quick hug and when she started talking to her Dean yelled to get their attention " English ! Talk to her in English if it is possible you know best to communicate " it was just one of Dean's ways to protect his family , he wanted to make sure she was not going to hurt her even with words

It was a quick goodbye like they used to do it a lot , the girl was just like Dean when it came to check – fleck moments , she was so strong , no crying , no screaming , no yelling and sure she was not going to talk about it just like her father , she was going to let that beat her and eat her up alive while drowning in guilt , knowing that she has that complicated personality from the first reaction they both sighed as that seemed it was going to be hard ..


	2. Chapter 2

The girl's body shocked slightly when Sam put a hand on it , she turned to face him , she looked at him so deeply feeling sorry for that hurt expression he had on his face because of her , she felt that all she wanted was just a hug ! But even that felt too much ! She was not able to ask her mom to do this so would she be able to ask her uncle that she is meeting for the first time to do ?

\- " Ah ehhm " Dean cut the silence , they both looked at him

\- " So what do you think can we have a little chat here , I guess you understand English good enough right ? Or you don't?! " he tried to be normal , but his voice shacked , all that tears he was keeping away and all of the emotions he was holding back were on the edge of the appearance . That what his shaking voice announced

\- " I am not very good at English ! Specially when it comes to use local words that only original people know but I still guess we can have that chat ..i owe you this much ..after all of that you know ..you deserve ah an explanation! Right ? " she seemed to be a good talker like Sam but she talked almost the same as Dean does . She talked in the way that people use when they are feeling guilty, afraid , broken and hesitated and that was Dean Winchester way ! The way that tells you that person is having hell inside and that is hurting but he is saying nothing ..he is acting like nothing

" Take a seat first .." Sam offered trying to get out of the grief mood hoping that will help her to feel better

\- " Thank you " she said with kind and sad smile on her face

\- " So what do you think ? Can we start with the names ! First step in every relationship..ah this Sam my younger brother and you know for you he is kind of your ...uh ..you know ..." He was on the edge , happy , surprised, sad , worried and broken , he was not able to accept the whole thing yet ! But even if she was not blood , she can be family ! That is the rule of all the times , family do not end in blood , he owe Sara that much even if the girl is not his , but it seemed like him very very much !

He pointed to Sam allowing him to lead the talk as he lost the words , Sam sighed and he wiped his face and continued Dean's talk " What he wants to say is that I am Sam .. I am his younger brother and I am your uncle and he is ..you father " he felt uncomfortable to say that when Dean was not able to accept it yet , but he had no choice and he really felt that girl was blood not just family.

\- Yes ! Yes ! That what I wanted to say ..you know.." Dean said with that kind of smiles he has when he is worried

She smiled sadly again and said " Look ! I know it is not fair but I have an extra point here ..in my place both of you are a tv show and books and I am a fan ! A big one ! I lived with you day by a day but I have never imagine that I was going to be a part of it ..not even meeting the guys who played your roles there ! I have never expected to leave Egypt and here I am ! So I know both of you very well ..i know that both of you are not able to get what happened until now and no one can blame you for that ! So let's start from the beginning..my name is Maya , that is my American name , my Arabic Name is Yara so choose what you want to call me, and you know the rest , about how I lived it is not that important as I am not ready to talk about it now ..sorry for that ! I can not kill a fly so I can not hunt ! Another bad news I know but I can do nothing about that . I am weak and sick for the most of the time , my bones ach me if anyone gave me a rough hug , I am not a very good cooker but still can cook , I am great when it comes to tide things , wash clothes and dishes , I have my own way of almost everything and I hope that is not going to be an obstacle because I can't change myself not now !" She said that last part almost crying

Dean got that " Look ! You do not have to worry about that , ok ! You do not have to change your beliefs or your style of life ..maybe your style of clothes , but even that you are not going to change it that much and when there is a problem we discuss it , ok ! We will always find a way , Maya ! Trust me ! You said that you know us better and in this you know I am telling you the truth ! You worship like you want , you eat you want , you study you want and even when you are old enough we can find you some good place so you can live like you want and if you want to keep living here you are welcome..always"

Sam took it from there and continued" About hunting you do not need to worry about it , ok ? We can protect you , and if you do have your own way to protect yourself that will be great! If you don't we can teach you a couple of tricks that would help , you are a Winchester so I guess that you are a fighter with nature..you just do not know it yet " he said while he offered her a small sad smile

\- " Thank you ! I really owe you much " she said while she was on the edge of crying

Sam got that and hugged her while Dean just watched feeling little comfortable that they were able to pass this safely without hurting her

After A Week

Sam was in the library eating in the early morning while doing some researches about the the tablets and the whole thing , Cas was already back by this time even he didn't met the new member in the family but he was back and that was the most important thing.

\- " Good morning , Sam " Dean said with a sleepy voice

-" Ah morning Dean" he said with his eyes on his tablet

-" What are you doing in the early morning and who made you that pie? " he said in funny way

\- Sam smiled " May did ! You know that she is learning from the internet , but do not worry yours is inside the kitchen "

-" So what you are doing ? And where is Mia ? " he asked seriously ( Mia was his own way to call Maya like he always calls Sam as Sammy )

\- Sam answered not less serious" You know man ! Cas is back now and this can help us alot with the tablets thing ! Yes he is kind of busy with that heaven matters but if we find anything he can help , Don't you think ? And ah May is in her room " ( May was Sam's way to call her )

Dean noded while looking around like he was waiting for her to get out then he looked at Sam " So ! Did you find anything ?" He asked

\- " Actually ..yes I did , but I do not if this is related to Crowley or not ?! But it is our kind of things anyway .."

\- " Really ? What is that ? " he asked still searching for Yara with his eyes

Sam clicked the screen of his tablets several times then he handled it to Dean " Look ! The town of the nightmares! That what Reta More rote after visiting a small town in the north of the state .  
She says that in this town there are hundreds of wired things ! People disappear everyday , some of them come back , but she described the people who came back with an interesting description and that was " They acted so wired like they have lost their souls .."

" Interesting!" Dean commented rising an eyebrow

" Yes ! And also she doubts that this town is full of ghosts "

" Hell ! I have ever heard about that kind of mix before ! Related to the king of hell or not ..ah this is ours you know !"

Sam nodded and then he said " I will call Maya to have her breakfast with you and to collect her things as we need to leave "

\- " Is she coming with us " Dean asked hoping that the answer would be no , after just one week he was already in love with her and the time she arrived his angel got back as well , he didn't want to put her in danger and he didn't want her to live on the road .

\- Sam sighed and then answered" Yes ! Dean look I know you are worried about her and so am I but we have a lot of enemies, so if we do not keep an eye on her she might get killed and man...you know Cas is not full attendant yet so we can't ask him to take care of her .."

\- " Ok ! Let's do what we do ! We can protect her " Dean mumbled the last part like he was talking to himself trying to convince himself that she was really safe with them

After a couple of hours

They were already there in the town. For the most of the time Dean was watching his girl , she spent most of the time reading and for him she looked so beautiful, it was the first time for him to look very close at her , to look at her for along time , she took off her glasses for a couple of time while she was reading so he was able to see her beautiful wide eyes , they were black just like her mother , she had a small nose , and beautiful lips , her face took the circle shape like the moon and her checks were always red . The same as her mother so he that he is falling for her !

They got there . Dean tried the best he could to find a good room with extra bed for the three of them , he wanted to make his girl comfortable as much as possible and finally they reached a good motel , the got a room and then they started to discuss what they were going to do !

They put their thing and then they started looking to each other hesitated about who will start the talk , but Maya made it easy for them and started the talk " You can go ! I will be fine ! I will close the door and i won't open until I am sure that you are out ! We can make ourselves a secret word , right ? What do you think ?"

They nodded to each other then they asked " What should it be " they said in the same time so they all smiled

" Desama ! first two letters of our names ! What do you think "

\- " Yes girl ! That is how I know you are mine ! Prefect !"

Sam sighed with a small smile on his face , this kind of things were really Dean 's type

Then Sam started talking " So beside this our magical word .." Dean cut his words " Come on Sam say it ! It is good , ok !"

Sam raised an eyebrow and said " Ok ! Beside Desama , you need to take this and this " he put in front of her a gun and a knife

" Sam.." Dean tried to refuse , he really needed herself but he didn't need her to kill fir whatever it is , he knows how souls get broken after they kill ! He knows that guns are the Winchester's curse once they touch them they never put them down

" I do not think I will need them ... I do not how to use them at all and you know .." She said hesitated" you know I can not even go out like this ..i sneaked to get in here ..ah you know .."

Sam cut her words " Look I know but you need it ok ! Whatever happens you just shoot ok ! You can know when something is off ! I know that you are very sensitive and clever girl ..so ok ?! "

" Take it " Dean said " you are going to be fine ! We are going to call you every couple of hours and if we are going to be late one of us will come " he explained

" ok " she nodded

In The Town

Everything was covered with fog ! The whole town seemed to be painted with gray , that wired fog and the smoke that came out of the crashed cars , it seemed to be that was a film about the end of the world .

It was cold which meant that ghosts were everywhere , people was just moving like walking dead , not recognizing anything .

-" Man ! What is the hell is that ?!" Dean said " I have never seen anything like this before ! There is no such a strong thing to do that ? Taking souls , letting people walking like this and ghosts everywhere! What can cause that ?"

\- " I ah have no idea but i guess we need to get back to the motel to Maya ! It is not safe and the motel is not so far from the town and we need to do some more research"

Dean just nodded and followed to the Impala

Back In The Motel

Dean knocked on the door saying the magical word with a wide smile on his face , Sam smiled back even he was busy thinking of what they saw and what happened to those people .

Maya opened the door with a smile on her face , she seemed to be getting ready to sleep .

" What ? Getting ready to sleep that fast ! Nah you can't skip the dinner ..you promised you will eat well so you will be stronger , right ? " Dean said while getting in

" I ate chips " she said

" No chips is not foot ! At all " Dean answered taking his father role

" I guess she didn't eat as we have nothing to be eaten ! I will go to have some food and maybe I will be able to get some more information or someone who is normal that I can ask !" Sam offered " Just try to keep up untill I am back , ok ?"

" Maybe I should go with you , this creepy walking dead show isn't good at all you know .." Dean said

" It is ok Dean ! We are far enough from the twon and one if us should stay with May !"

" I will be fine really! " she said trying to make them uncomfortable because she was there

" That's ok ! You can go ..but call whatever happens ! Ok ?! " Dean understood that Sam needed his own space , since he left everything when Dean came back , he dealt with everything that came with Mia's coming and Cas being back , maybe just that whole case was about escaping from his reality, to just be able to have some time for himself .

" Thank you ! Sure I will " Sam really was thankful for the space Dean gave to him and he went out quickly

After a couple of minutes Maya commented " Maybe you should sneak behind him ! It is not safe to let him go alone right ? This is something you haven't met before and I know he needs a space after all what happened and with me being here I know things became harder .."

" No .." Dean answered sadly while his voice seemed to be nearly broken but as always he was fighting to not show this up .

" He is running away from me not from you..you helped to give him that space so don't be sorry for anything" he said smiling sadly

She understood all of his words even the hidden ones , she was able to feel him deeply, they all were hurt and no one was strong enough to heal the other's wounds so all she was able to do was giving him a cup of coffee with a piece of pie and she stayed silent to give Dean his own space that she was sure he needed.

After an hour

Dean went to have a shower , he would rather his tears to fall with the hot water than falling in front of his girl .while he was there his phone rang and when no one answered it Sam called Maya on her phone, Maya answered and Sam's voice came worried " May ! You need to get out from there immediately! It is not safe ! Come to the place I will text you with Dean ok ? "

-" Just one second! What it is going on tell me .."

-" This damn thing ..he is doing something like absorbing people to his own world , there they have to they can only live with his roles , strong souls survives with its body , the less powerful souls gets out from there as walking dead and weak souls gets out as ghosts and he is doing it again now ..the key to destroy this monster is in his world so we need to arrange something..where is the hell is Dean " he said worried and kind of angry

" He is.." She tried to say

" I am here ..tell me what's wrong " he said while taking the phone from Maya after he got out from the bathroom

" Damn Dean ! Why you are not answering you phone ever when i need you to ? Get out of there immediately it is not safe and come to.."

" Got it ! We are on our way " Dean cut his words

After a couple of minutes

Dean and Maya were in the Impala . Dean asked Maya to stay under the chair in the front seat beside him , he felt worried and then he asked her " What did Sam told you ? What does he know about that son of bitch .." And before she can answer Dean screamed" Noooo!" As he was not able to avoid that hole which the monster made to absorbs things ...

Maya closed her eyes , she thought that it was the end ,she searched for Dean's hand for that seconds before the get into the hole but they were both on the driving wheel , when it was silent she thought that she already died , she wondered if Dean was fine or just dead , she knew that it would be kind of possible to spilt up after death , she will go to the places she believes in and he will go to the places he belongs to ..that was sad , that quick goodbye and not being together even after death a tear fall down from her eyes and then everything changed..

With the tear falling down she knew that she was not dead ! Dead people don't cry , she started to feel things , it was hard ground under her but it smelled good maybe something like grass , then she felt fresh air and heard birds voices ! " How this can be happening! I am not dead so I can not go to heaven ! And that leaves us one more choice ..that is the monster's world ? Shouldn't it be something like the survival game or something? Some place that smells death and full of killing ? Should I try and open my eyes ? " she spent the next couple of minutes thinking ..

She decided to open her eyes just to find her Dad maybe she will be able to do anything for him , to save him that time .

When she opened her eyes she found a beach on her left , the sunset view was just like heaven , the weather was too good to be real and...

She heard a voice that cut her thoughts, a baby voice coming from her right side , she felt surprised and she got a few steps back to keep herself safe , at first she thought that it was a trick from the monster but once she got closer to that baby she knew it was not ..

That baby was Dean ! Her father ! How did she knew ? That was easy , he was too small , too weak , his body was full of scars and he was bleeding from a cut on his chest just above his heart, he was not crying even with all of that ( just original Dean ! Won't cry unless Sammy is dead ! ) and one more thing was his deep green eyes which were staring back at her ...

She started crying " D..ad ! No ! You ..ah..you are going to be fine ! Ok ? Why your soul is that tired ? You are wounded and your body...ah it is full of scars..Da.." She was not even able to continue , she was hurt ..seeing her Dad's soul like that was hurting her , since she started living with them she never called him with Dad but now she just want to scream and call him for a thousand times ...

" Dad ! Look , ah we will find some place safe then we should heal your wounds , find some food and find the key to get out . Sooner or later we will get the monster's orders , rules or whatever so we really need to cope up with that , I guess for him it is like watching a film , he chooses the subject for every soul he absorbs so I don't think he really wants to kill ! He is just playing you know , mabe he is a baby monster alone or something so I have no idea about what should we do , but if he liked the way we play , he would give us the key to get out without knowing I really hope so.." She talked to make Dean feel safe while she was carrying him carefully, she was always good with children , but Dean was not just child ever..

To be continued...


End file.
